


Untitled Chris/Nick

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Nick are on a boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Chris/Nick

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published July 2004.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/229941.html)

Chris looked over at Nick, where he stood behind the steering wheel of the boat - did boats have steering wheels, Chris wondered - looking fantastic with his blond hair tousled and a big smile on his face. He looked relaxed and happy and it made Chris feel warm and overjoyed to know that he had at least a little part in making Nick feel good.

He looked back over the blue, clear ocean and leaned back on the deck, letting the sun shine on his belly. It was a nice day and when Nick had suggested the trip he was all for it. There's just no wrong in being on a boat alone with your super hot and several years younger boyfriend.

He wasn't so sure of how he had managed to get this super hot and several years younger boyfriend, though. It had started casual with occasional making out sessions whenever they saw each other at a party or an award show. But somewhere along the line the occasional making out turned into pretty regular making out sessions and before he knew it, Nick was practically living in Chris' house and the other guys referred to them as the "happy couple."

Not that Chris minded, he was very happy with the way it turned out. They had, surprisingly enough for Chris, a lot of things in common and it was also a big plus that Nick was a lot of fun in and out of the bedroom.

Chris tapped out a rhythm on his thigh, he was getting bored watching the ocean, and he turned his head to look at Nick again. Watching Nick was so much more satisfying than watching the ocean, he decided, but what would be even more satisfying would be touching his super hot and several years younger boyfriend.

He stood up and made his way over to Nick. He wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and kissed the very sexy neck right in front of him.

"You know what I've been thinking?" he said with a low voice, which wasn't as low as he wished, but it seemed to work just as well.

"What?" Nick sounded amused.

He slipped one hand into Nick's shorts, caressing the length of Nick's cock. "I think you already know."

Nick moaned and leaned back at him. Chris grinned and stroked Nick's rapidly hardening dick, teasing the head with his thumb. His own dick filled and he started to rub himself against Nick's backside.

"Yeah, right there." Nick's moaning got more urgent and he increased his stroking. He could tell Nick was close and even though he loved to tease Nick, he loved the little sounds Nick made during orgasm even more and it didn't hurt that they had more than enough time for a more thorough love making later in the day.

Nick gasped and shuddered in Chris' arms as he came, heavily leaning on Chris. "Nice," he whispered and Chris grinned at the satisfied sound in Nick's voice.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"You know what I've been thinking?" Nick asked, after he had his breath back, and turned in Chris' arms to face him.

"What?"

Nick grabbed Chris' dick in his hand, squeezing, and grinned. "I think you already know."

Chris closed his eyes and moaned.


End file.
